


The View from the Bed

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Series, Tequila, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: When JJ goes out drinking with Chris and Viktor, he didn't count on watching them get each other off afterward, nor did he count on enjoying it.





	The View from the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for weekly prompt challenge of "Tequila."
> 
> Semi-crack!fic with some porn thrown in.
> 
> I took some liberties over who competed at the Skate Canada event during JJ's senior debut...and when he actually did his senior debut. Definitely not meant to be an accurate representation of canon events.
> 
> This was meant to be a fic about bro bonding over tequila and ended up with this. JJ isn't quite as straight as he thinks he is.
> 
> Now freshly betaed by Icicle. Thanks, darling!

It was JJ's debut year in seniors and he stood on the podium wearing a gold medal. He gave a dazzling smile to the cameras and audience as they cheered for him. He supposed that was the advantage to competing in his home country. His fans filled the seats.

Chris and Leo stood next to him, in silver and bronze respectively. They, too, were grinning and waving to the crowd.

Suddenly, Christophe tugged on his arm. JJ looked down.

"King JJ, we're going to a bar to celebrate. Would you like to join us?"

JJ bit his lip. Isabella was out of town and she generally took care of him when he was drunk. Christophe had a reputation for getting his fellow competitors blackout drunk. "I don't know."

"Don't be a spoilsport, JJ. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Leo patted JJ on the back.

"But I'm underage."

Leo laughed. "JJ, we're professional athletes. Any bar will serve us, especially their _king_."

JJ smiled, despite being nervous. It was what he did whenever he didn't feel one hundred percent confident. It always helped. "Okay, you've convinced me. I'll go."

**

JJ was surprised to see Viktor Nikiforov at the bar with them once he arrived with Leo.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy! What an impressive show! Your free skate could beat my score next year."

JJ took a deep breath, got over his star-struckness, and grinned. "I'm working on it. Don't you have the Rostelecom Cup next week?"

Viktor shrugged. "I wanted to support Chris. He doesn't like to travel overseas alone."

Chris elbowed him and Viktor snickered. "I can be overseas alone just fine."

JJ watched the exchange. He had heard their relationship was more romantic than platonic, but had never actually seen them _together_ before.

Leo dropped a bottle of tequila, a handful of lime wedges, a salt shaker, and four shot glasses in front of them. "Okay boys. Drink up."

JJ poured himself a shot and nervously held it up. "To the Grand Prix Final."

**

The evening was a bit fuzzy after an hour at the bar discussing everything from short programs to the latest Ryan Gosling movie. Christophe revealed that he had done a nude photoshoot with an online editorial.

JJ also recalled trying to recreate his free skate program on the dance floor of the bar, finding the spins far more difficult to do on wooden floors rather than ones made of ice. Chris claimed that was the most JJ Style dance he'd ever seen. Leo was grinding with several college girls, impressing them with his flexibility. Chris and Viktor were dancing extremely close, their heads falling into the other's shoulders, their hands dragging up and down the other's backs.

At some point, they finished the bottle of tequila. Leo left with three of the girls, which JJ was amazed by - keeping up with one of them was enough work for him.

He was clearly drunker than Chris and Viktor, because they were carrying him back to his hotel room.

JJ could barely keep his eyes open, but it was essential that he said something to Chris before he chickened out. "Christophe."

"Yes, King JJ?"

"I like it when you call me King JJ."

"Well then, that shall be your name from now on."

Suddenly, he found himself slumped against the wall. Viktor lifted JJ's chin up with his fingers. JJ's eyes widened. He was usually so focused on following Viktor's skate sequences that he never paused to realize how blue his eyes were.

"Jean-Jacques? We need your hotel key so you can get to sleep."

JJ nodded furiously and dug through his jeans. He pulled out his wallet and handed it to Viktor.

Viktor took the wallet and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out the key card. Chris slung his arm around JJ and shifted his weight onto him from the wall. They walked through the door and went into the room.

JJ's stomach lurched and he stumbled into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

Chris and Viktor both looked equal parts amused and worried.

As JJ lay on the cool tile of the bathroom, he could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Should we leave him in his room?"

"What if he gets sick again? What if he passes out?" JJ liked the smoothness of Viktor's Russian accent.

"You think we should stay here then?" There was a pause, and then Chris spoke again with an indignant tone. "But Viktor, I wanted to… _you know_."

"Let's get him into bed and then we can still… _you know_." JJ could hear the grin in Viktor's voice.

JJ's eyes widened. What exactly were they going to do?

The bathroom door opened. "Okay JJ, let's get you to sleep. Can you brush your teeth if we fix your toothbrush?"

JJ shook his head. "No. Wanna go to bed."

"King JJ, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Not to mention, your mouth will taste awful in the morning if you don't brush your teeth now. Tequila does not taste _bien_ in the morning."

"Okay."

The boys helped JJ brush his teeth and then to bed. They put a trashcan next to his bed ("Just in case, King JJ") and turned out the light.

JJ rolled over comfortably. He was so appreciative to have such great rivals. During his juniors competition, there were several boys who tried to sabotage him before an event. Now, he supposed they were all so talented, they welcomed the competition. Plus, Christophe and Viktor were both at the end of their careers. They would likely move on to coaching and choreography and lessons in the next few years. Mentoring someone like him, with his career in front of him probably wasn't difficult to do.

Then, he heard the sound of lips smacking against lips. His eyes opened and he immediately felt more awake and sober than he had in the haze of the tequila shots.

Viktor and Chris were kissing near the door of his hotel room. Their arms were wrapped around each other, kissing as though nothing else existed in the world. Quiet moans escaped from their mouths. Was this what he looked like with Isabella?

JJ was completely straight, but he felt the stirrings of arousal creep into his gut. Chris and Viktor were beautiful like this, with all the grace of their ice skating background. They kissed like this was their last kiss, as though it gave them renewed life.

Viktor pushed Chris against the wall and slid his hand down Chris's front, resting his hands on the belt loop of Chris's jeans. The kiss ended and Viktor and Chris stared at each other briefly.

"I'm _not_ fucking you in JJ's hotel room."

Chris chuckled. "That isn't necessary, my love. We could simply use our hands."

"Okay."

JJ's line of vision was blocked by Viktor's back, but he could hear the slow unzipping of their trousers. He caught view of Chris's cock--thick, hard, and dripping with precome.

He felt himself blush. No, he couldn't imagine getting off with another man, but this was unbelievably hot. He slipped his hand down the bedsheets as quietly as he could and gripped his own prick.

His attention went back to Chris and Viktor, who both had their hands around the other's length and were rapidly jerking each other off. He watched as Chris used his other hand to play with Viktor's nipple. Meanwhile, Viktor's other hand was pressed against the wall, his knuckles white. Viktor let out a soft moan, eliciting in a satisfied hum from Chris.

JJ timed his strokes with the other two men, moving at a relentless pace, wanting so badly to come. Something in his mind told him that he was interrupting a private moment, that he shouldn't be watching, but the tequila pushed that thought away easily. Chris and Viktor were panting, their strokes more erratic. JJ could see beads of sweat forming on Chris's forehead. Viktor's hair swished back and forth.

"Viktor, I'm going to come."

Viktor pulled away from Chris's touch, dropped to his knees, and took Chris's length in his mouth without missing a beat. JJ couldn't believe it - how had Viktor stopped himself from enjoying his own handjob that easily? Chris cried out, gripping Viktor's hair with both hands, and rode out his orgasm. Chris had never looked so vulnerable, not even at the end of his performances where he claimed he came every time. He looked incredibly sated, as though he had stepped into a heated room after being out in a snowstorm.

JJ was so close, he could feel it. He also wanted to watch Viktor reach his climax, watch the God of Ice Skating come undone, prove that he too was also human, show that JJ could one day unseat him from his ice throne.

Chris pulled Viktor up from his spent cock and kissed him. JJ nearly groaned out loud. Chris could definitely taste his own semen in Viktor's mouth. What would that be like? Isabella usually brushed her teeth after she performed oral sex on him and he had never given it a second thought.

"Talk to me, Christophe Giacometti."

"You look so beautiful right now, Vitya. You want to come, don't you? You want to put your cock in my ass and fuck me until I see stars, don't you?"

Viktor moved his body so he was against the wall, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Yes, Chris."

"You love to feel the way my ass clenches around your big cock. You want to feel sweat dripping down my back and into my hot crack. I crave you so much, Viktor. I don't need anyone else - boy or girl. I'm Viktor-sexual. You're the only one who can make me feel like this."

Viktor moaned, his voice ragged. "Oh, fuck."

"Vitya, _come_ for me."

JJ managed to watch the first spurt of ejaculate from Viktor before he felt the roaring of his own orgasm. He covered up his cry with a cough, shuddering into the bed as he emptied his cock onto the bed sheets.

He took in even breaths, trying to keep quiet as he heard the aftermath of what had transpired between Chris and Viktor. They both slid down the wall, sitting against it with their knees up.

Chris spoke first. "That was great."

Viktor hummed in agreement.

JJ silently agreed with the sentiment as well. He felt the demand of the day hit him, and he was unable to fight as sleep claimed him.

Who would have thought that King JJ would end up watching the Skating Prodigy of the 20th century and Sports Illustrated's Sexiest Man Alive get each other off after a night of drinking? Then again, stranger things had happened.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
